dancing snowflakes-JELSA
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Jack and the rest of the Guardians take a trip to a kingdom Named Arendelle, They Meet Anna,Kristoff,Rapunzel,Flynn,... And Elsa Jack soon sees Elsa Has the Same powers as Him and soon He realizes He Has Fallen in Love with Elsa.


JACK** P.O.V**

I was sleeping in My bed Then, I got Ripped Up out of It.

"WAKE UP JACK!" Yelled North my eyes shot wide Open, North was Holding me up by my Hood.

He Let go of Me and thankfully I Landed On my Feet, I grabbed My staff, "What?" I sleepily Moaned.

"Were are going on trip!" Said North in his Russian Accent.

"To where?" I asked.

"Arendelle." Said North.

"Well, Iv'e never Been there before." I told Him

"There, We vill meet the Queen and Princess." Said North

"Are they Old?" I Asked

"No, but that doesn't matter they are both Immortal." Said North

I smirked and shook My head.

Then we All Hoped On the sleigh, I Liked It, I knew Bunny didn't.

Then North Took Out his snowglobe and whispered to it, "Arendelle." Then he threw it and we shot Into the portal.

We came to a Huge Kingdom.

We walked To the Gates and addressed ourselves, They Opened the gates, and we walked into the castle, It was Huge inside.

We Looked around then we heard a girl yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CHOCOLATE?!" Yelled the Girls Voices then chiefs came Rushing out with frying Pans Flying towards them, two Got Hit, then a girl in a green dress and a neatly pulled up bun with two green ribbons in her Hair came running out, "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" she Yelled. "Is that the Queen?" I asked "No that is princess Anna,the queen's sister." said the butler.

Then she started whacking the chief in the Head with a Frying Pan, then a girl with short brown hair and a purple dress Ran Over.

"Anna!,Anna you not doing it right you see?" She said then took the frying Pan. and whacked the guy Harder.

"Is that the Queen?" I asked "No that is their Cousin Princess Rapunzel." Said Butler, I Nodded.

"Excuse Me, Princess Anna May we ask were your sister Queen Elsa is?" Ask North Trying to Bow.

"Your Not gonna get Any Luck Here shes On the North Mountain for a couple Days." Said Anna

"May you point the way to The North Mountain your Majesty?" Asked North.

"Yes but Of course!" Said princess Rapunzel, then she Pointed at a huge mountain covered In Snow and it was dark and foggy.

"Well lets get Going!" Said North Then we All headed Out to the Sleigh and flew away all the wa to the North Mountain.

AT THE NORTH MOUNTAIN

We landed Down in the deep snow and Looked down at the Foot prints that lead to A stair case to A,... Huge ice castle.

My eyes Felt Like they were going to Pop out of My head.

"How did this Get Here?" I Asked

"I Have no idea..." Said North.

Then we Walked Up the steps and Knocked On the Doors.

Then they magically opened themselves.

We all walked In Admiring The Huge Place, Then We Heard a voice.

"Who Are you?" Asked Then The Voice.

We all turned Around And I saw the Most BEAUTIFUL Women I've ever Seen,or Probably the Most Beautiful Ill EVER see.

She Had a Long blonde, Almost white Corn silk french Braid, Light Blue Dress that shows her Leg and Had light Blue sleves, and She had a Long cape that attached to the Back of Her Dress and had snowflake Designs at the End, She Also Had the Most beautiful Blue eyes, and VERY pale Skin, I guess you could say she was a girl version Of Me.

"Are you Queen Elsa?" Asked North

"Yes.,... and You Are?" She Asked

"Oh Yes we are the Guardians, I'm Tooth As In the Tooth Fairy." Said tooth

"I'm Bunny, As In the Easter Bunny." Said Bunny

"I'm North, As In Santa Claus." Said North

"And this Is Sandy, as in sand Man." Said North

"And I'm Jack, As In Jack frost." I Told Her snapping back Into reality.

"It's Nice to Meet you All, But you Have to Leave I'm Not Safe to Be around." Said Elsa

"what do you Mean?" Asked Bunny.

"I'm pretty sure you've met My sister Anna, I didn't Just Come up here for No Reason, It's Because Of I'm Losing Control Again." Said Elsa I went confused.

"Your Majesty what ever Is it your Losing control Of, we are the Guardians of the World, and we can Help you." Said North

"Thank You, But really it's Not that easy, and I'm Losing Control Of my Powers." She Said

I Went Even more confused.

"Your Majesty, You Have Powers?" Asked Bunny

"Yes Ice,Frost,and Snow." She asked, I Felt like I couldn't Breathe.

"Oh how wonderful that is so does Jack Here," Said Tooth.

"Yes, But Ever Since I Was 8 I feared of Mine, Because One Night I Hurt Anna and these trolls took her Memories Away of my Powers, and I spent 13 years In My Room being taught they were a curse." Said Elsa, My heart Sank.

"My Queen, I think they are a gift." Said North.

"No, I believe they're A curse, Because One Day On my coronation I Set off an Enternal winter,, And I Accidentally froze Anna's Heart." Said Elsa, This just Keeps Getting Sadder and Sadder.

Then the Ground started to rumble We all turned Around and saw a HUGE snow monster He roared at us.

"No, Marshmallow it's Okay." Said Elsa.

I Now Know from this Moment and forever More I am In Love with Queen Elsa.

**AWE CUTE BEGINNING! OK PUT IN A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS AND YOU WANT MORE, AND REMEMBER I HAVE ON FAKE NAILS SO IT IS REALLY HARD TO TYPE SO PLEASE NO REVIEWS ON SPELLING ERRORS. XOXOXO**


End file.
